


The Hance Family

by AO3uzer45



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Hance - Freeform, M/M, Romance, also possible angst but wont be for that long, family au, like half a second, this is going to be sappy, you might lose teeth with all this sweetness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3uzer45/pseuds/AO3uzer45
Summary: One day while cuddling on the sofa Lance accidentally comments on the thought of children running around the house. Lance tries to dismiss the fact that he mentioned it but Hunk cheeringly agrees. The two decide to start thinking about children and find that they start staring at kids clothes and looking at elementary or middle schools. After a month or two of deciding they both agreed that it was time to adopt, filling out the papers and signing their names they finished the paperwork. Now all they have to do is wait......-----------------Currently on hold.





	1. Introduction

"What if....." Lance hesitated as he snuggled closer to Hunk, wrapping his lanky arms around Hunk's body (or trying to, with a couch in the way under them it was a little hard to snake his arms around his husband), "Eh.....nevermind."

"You know I don't like it when you do that, babe," Hunk laughed as he picked up the T.V. remote and paused the movie that they were watching for the hundredth time this week.

"Oh, you didn't have to pause the movie, it's getting good."

"Lance, don't change the subject. What is is you wanted to ask me?" Hunk placed his large hand on Lance's head and began to loosely play with his hair

"I just think....it might be nice.....like what if..." Lance let out a sigh and smiled "Just imagine, we're here chilling, watching Moana, and we have a little bundle of joy singing along with us."

" 'A little bundle of joy'?" Hunk questioned resituating himself on the couch to look at Lance. Lance sat up as well, concerned that he had struck a chord with Hunk knowing that they both were really touchy on the subject of having children because they both knew that they couldn't carry or give birth.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, I know I should've just let it go....sorry...." Lance said not letting Hunk add anything before he got up and headed to the bedroom.

Hunk let out a sigh as he braced himself forward setting his elbows on his thighs.

_ A Child? Us??  _ Hunk thought to himself as he looked towards the bedroom. Hunk smiled thinking about the exaggerated distance from the couch to the kitchen, let alone to the bedroom. Hunk bought the house knowing that Lance wanted to adopt a few kids, it was larger than what they both originally wanted (and also WAY out of their price range), but with a little budget cuts and sliding money around they made it so that they could buy the house (also the helping hand from Hunks mothers' did help a lot).The house stood with a beautiful full kitchen for Hunk to practice cooking for his job on the weekends (working as the head chef down at Garrett and Son, his mothers' restaurant), a living room big enough for twelve to sit comfortably, for Lance's whole family to come down and join them on occasion. The hallway, that was about a car length or three long and about as wide as a bus, linked to three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a library where Hunk keeps all his teaching aid books for his weekday job down at Cuddle's Nursery and Elementary down the road. It was already more than enough room for them, let alone adding one or two kids to run around in. Hunk smiled slightly painfully as he stood up and went to go find Lance, who was in the bedroom sitting on the bed looking at his family photo with all his siblings and their children. "I know, babe," Lance said in a mellow tone, "I'm sorry that I brought it up again.....I just--"

"Let's do it." Hunk interrupted Lance

"What?"

"Let's go down to the adoption agency. We can fill out the forms and talk with them."

"Really?!" Lance's face illuminated with hope

"We have the money, I mean we've been saving for a separate car for you to get to work but I think it would be better to just keep the van and put the money towards kids."

"Babe!!" Lance jolted up and ran to Hunk's arms, covering his face in butterfly kisses making it all the way around before planting a very emotional kiss on Hunk's lips. "We are really going to do this?"

"Yes, Let's go down to the agency tomorrow after work and talk with them. We'll get everything straightened out and see about the whole process."

And the two did exactly that. Once Hunk was out of school and Lance was off from the AAA (Animal Adoption Agency), they headed down to The Altean Home for Orphans, about a 3-hour drive. When they arrived they were welcomed in by a man with a mustache. They had no idea the process of what they had to go through in order to even have a license for adoption, let alone the waiting list for adopting. As the man with a mustache, known as Coran, talked to the two about the process Lance seemed to get a little discouraged, knowing that it could be up to 20 years (worst case scenario) before a child could be available for them to adopt, and at that time they'd both be well into their 40's.

Coran told them, in order to adopt they had to complete the Adoption Inquiry/ Application ($300 USD), which could be able to take up to 9 months or even all the way up 18 months. After finishing the inquiry they both had to find the time to attend weekly meetings (roughly 30 hours in total) for Orientation, to understand that some children that they encounter have come from a rough home and to love and cherish the child (it also contains common rules of the home). Coran told them about Home assessments (ranging from $350 -$4,000 USD), where Social Services would drop by on a random day at their home and take in what their home would normally look like on a day to day basis (there would be two of these visits). A physic evaluation ($200-$400 USD) was mandatory. And After they finished everything those and got through those checkpoints then would come when they could start to discuss what child would best fit their home.

Coran added that most parents hire an attorney (even though it is unnecessary, but one is welcome anyway). If an attorney was hired there would be additional fees, such as document Preparation ($500-$2,000 USD) and Petition and Court Representation to Finalize the Placement of the child(ren) ($2,500-$12,000 USD). As well as set up mandatory counseling for the child(ren) which can range for children of age and the coverage insurance has ($10-$700 USD)

Coran made sure to give them all the fliers that were necessary, printed out all the pages that were required and all the information that had to be known, after all the paperwork Coran knew that the two were overwhelmed and handed them one last piece of paper, which was his calling card. He told them to call him for any questions.

On the way home Lance sat in the passenger's seat looking out the window, the large stack of papers sitting on his lap and adding a toddlers weight to his thighs.

"Is it really worth it? It's going to cost a  _ really  _ pretty penny." Lance asked, to himself more than to Hunk

"Of course it is, Lance!" Hunk said in a gasp

"I don't mean it in jest, Hunk, but I'm really getting overwhelmed! I didn't think we'd have to wait YEARS for a child, I thought we could go in and pick one out, sign our names, have a day background check and then we're done....I didn't think we'd have 3 months of paperwork to do upon 18 months of more work to do, it's like 2 years of work to just sign up for a child, let alone the cost for **_one_** ."

"Lance, adopting a child is more work than when someone comes into AAA looking to adopt an animal. We are going to be raising this child into the world and the agency just want's to know that we are the right people for building up this child."

"I know.....maybe we should talk to Mrs. Garrett Squared.... I mean they had to go through the same thing with you."

"It was different 20 years ago....but I could call them up to meet us at the house so we all can talk about it anyway."

"Can we meet at the restaurant? I'm in the mood for some of the curly knots that Michelle makes."

"Of course, I'll call them and let them know we are on the way so that the knots can be fresh when we walk in." Hunk pulled out his phone and dialed his mother's number, keeping his eyes on the road as he talked with her was really quite nostalgic for Lance. It was just like their first time Carpooling to college together, that's when Lance found out just how loving Hunk's mothers' were. "Hey, Mom. Lance and I are heading your way. Yeah, I know. We are a little out of town so we'll be there in a few hours. Yeah, we took a road trip, I'll tell you all about it when we are there. Oh! Lance was wondering if Michelle wouldn't mind making him her famous Curly knots? Alright, thanks, Mom. Love you, too. Bye." Hunk shoved his phone back in his pocket, "If you don't want to go through with the adoption, I am okay with that. You are all I ever wanted, and I've been married to you for a long time. You're all that I need."

"And If I want to go through with it?"

"Then there will be more Garrett's in our family, and we will have to somehow love them just as much as we love each other. Okay?"

"Yeah, I just....Let's get Mrs. Garett Squared's input before we add onto our already perfect family." Lance reached for the radio and pressed the CD button, loading the CD of Beyonce (which Hunk had made him for their last anniversary with 20 of his favorite songs of her) that he had put in on their way to work. Blasted at (almost) full volume, the two sang as hard as they could, smiling like idiots and pointing at each other. Anyone that saw the two on their drives to and from work would think that they were crazy, and to tell the truth:  they were. Crazy for each other.

 

"We're here!" Hunk called as he and Lance walked into Garrett and Son. 

"Hunk!!" Both his mothers called as they ran out from behind the counter to tackle their boy with hugs and kisses

"Where are my manners, Lance~" Hannah (Mom), Hunk's oldest mother with mocha skin and beautifully tantalizing brown eyes and black ringlet hair, separated from Hunk and embraced Lance in a meaningful hug as well

"Oh, let me in on the fun, Hannah!!" Jessie (Mommy), the mother who spoils Hunk with every little thing that he desires (and according to her Hunk can do no wrong in this world) brushed back her pixie cut dyed blonde hair that clashed with her Scandinavian skin tone. 

"Don't spoil him with too much love," Hunk smiled and laughed, his mothers’ truly loved Lance as much as he did.

"Michelle got the knots all ready for you at your usual table," Jessie said as she escorted Lance towards their usual spot

"And we got decided to make you Pork LauLau with some of your favorite Pineapple juice."

"Thanks, Mom. I really appreciate it" Hunk and Lance sat beside each other and Jessie and Hannah sat across from them

"So, the road trip?" Jessie brought up not two minutes after they sat

"Oh...." Lance said setting down the knot and glancing at Hunk

"We wanted to talk to you two about that actually," 

"Is everything okay?" Jessie asked as she brushed her hand against Hannah's, her face contorting to worry

"Yes, everything is fine. We just went down to the Orphanage a few towns over and looked into adopting."

There was an awkward pause of disbelief from Jessie and Hannah as they stared at their only son. 

"S-S-SERIOUSLY?!" Hannah yelled excited

"Yeah, Mom, we just went to find out information and stuff like that, I mean times have changed since you two adopted me." 

"It's gotta cost an arm and a leg, now, right?" 

"It can get pricey, but it's understandable." Hunk smiled

"Was this your idea?" Jessie asked Hunk, "Or--?"

"It was the both of us, we've been married for Seven years by now and the house is getting a little lonely."

"Oh, I get that, ever since you grew up Jessie and I have the house to ourselves and it's so boring! I've almost caved in and let her get a cat a few times!" 

"But, Mom, you're allergic to cats," 

"I KNOW! But it's getting really lonely, so if you two get a little bundle of joy that means that we can babysit!! And the house would be less empty." 

"But," Jessie interrupted her wife after she finished her sentence, "If you two don't go through with it that's alright too. It took us three years to even consider adoption. We were on the fence about that or insemination, but we wanted to have a child that we could say was ours without bringing a man into the relationship. This will take time to think about, so don't rush into it."

"Thanks, Mommy, we will." Hunk laughed a little, "Now, how were your days?" 

"Oh, let me tell you--!!" 

 

Hunk and Lance enjoyed the boisterous noise of Hannah complaints and Jessies attempts to calm her down but only making herself boisterous in the process. The two were literally the perfect couple. They had a name for themselves, they adopted a beautiful boy who shared their love for food and even stuck around after graduating the top of his class (in both college and high school). Hunk and Lance left the restaurant full and laughing. They headed into the car where Lance had to move the papers from his seat and set them on his lap, his mind then clouded with the thoughts of adoption. 

"I feel like we are going to have to now...." 

"Have to what?" Hunk questioned as he started the car

"They completely lit up when you told them we were thinking about adoption. And with what Hannah said--"

"We. Don't. Have. To." Hunk repeated not moving the car but instead turning his body to face Lance (as much as he could in the small space in the van). 

"But--"

"No. If you don't think we are ready for a child than we don't have to." Hunk seriously said, "I've already told you that I'm behind whatever decision we both decide. Because you know what?"

"What?" 

"This isn't _your_ relationship, we are a  **team** in this. We both will decide. We both will get a say. We both will say "yes" or "no". It's not going to be one person saying what we are going to do, okay?" 

"Yeah," Lance smiled and nodded as he placed his hands over the papers and leaned towards Hunk to give him a kiss, "Thanks, Buddy." 

"You're welcome~," 

 

They drove home in silence, a blissful silence, as Hunk and Lance had one hand intertwined the whole way home. Lance brought in the paperwork and set it on the kitchen table to be dealt with in the morning. They got ready for bed beside each other, nudging and laughing as they talked with their toothbrushes in their mouths. They acted like complete idiots, but what more would you like from two idiots in love?

 

Hunk and Lance's story does not end there. No way. It took a month and a half to decide that this was what they really wanted to do. They sat down after work every day and filled out the paperwork, planned the food, the clothing, the supplies, the schools that the kids might go to, and so on. It took them a total of two years, four months, and five days before they returned to Coran and handed him the filed paperwork (which was color-coded, tabbed, signed, and beautifully written on). Coran thanked them a lot and told them that he'd take a look at their paperwork as well as told them to expect the visits to be coming up soon and handed them an Orientation schedule. 

$22,543 USD and 3 Years later, Lance got _**the** _ phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am possibly going to do this type of story, I am unsure of it yet but wanted to get the idea out. If you want to check out the original headcanons you can check out this link:[Hance Family AU headcaonons](http://enhance-ao3.tumblr.com/post/156038700934/voltron-family-au). Also, if you want to see more of this please comment and I will do so!
> 
> Main sources for adoption information:  
> [Adoptive Families](https://www.adoptivefamilies.com/how-to-adopt/foster-care-adoption/adopting-from-foster-care/)  
> [AGCI](https://allgodschildren.org/international-adoption/agci-adoption-fees/agci-adoption-fees/)  
> [Attorney](http://statistics.adoption.com/information/statistics-on-cost-of-adopting.html)
> 
> Pork LauLau:  
> [What's Cooking America?](https://whatscookingamerica.net/Pork/Hawaiian-LauLauPork.htm)


	2. Shiro

It was nothing more than a beautiful Saturday. A perfect, amazing, beautiful, Saturday to go out and toss around a baseball in the front yard which is exactly what Hunk and Lance are doing. With sweats and casual clothes on their bodies and their old worn out baseball gloves over their hands, they looked like the most comfortable couple.

"You know, if we get a boy I'd love for him to play baseball," Lance said as he tossed to Hunk

"Just like you did in Middle and High school? He'd be following in his Dad’s shoes~,"

" _Dad_... It's so weird!" Lance laughed and smiled "We are going to have a child!! I wonder if they'll be a baby or a teenager? If It's a baby what should we name it?"

"I think we should wait, what if we get a toddler? Who already has a name? Do you want to change their name?"

"It depends on their name.... What if it's Bartholomew? I am not calling him that."

"You could call him Bart,"

"Bart. No, all I can think of Paul Blart, Mall Cop."

"Not the same name, Lance," Hunk laughed as he caught the ball again

"I know, but still."

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?" Hunk smiled

"Yeah, okay."

“We could call him ‘Mew’,” Hunk added after a few more tosses

“Babe, no.....I told you to never mention that phase again. Seventh grade was a wild ride.”

“It sure was, with your whole--”

“What did I just say!!”

“Well, I have photo evidence and yearbooks, so you can’t pretend that your furry phase wasn’t a thing.”

Lance shivered “I can’t believe that my parents allowed me to do such things….”

“So, not ‘Mew’?”

“No, Hunk! Now I can’t look at that name the same ever again….” Lance let out a sigh and laughed at his husband's antics.

 

The two played toss for a few more throws until they both heard the house phone start to ring inside.

"I'll get it, babe,~" Lance cooed as he dropped his glove and ran inside. Lance answered the phone on the last ring "Hello, Garrett Household, Lance speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Garrett, this is Coran from The Altean Home for Orphans,"

"Yes!" Lance interrupted a little enthusiastically.

"We are glad to report that there are two potential children that you and your husband should come down to meet. Would you be willing to come down some time later today? Or what day would work for the both of you best?"

"Can you hold on for one second? I have to ask my husband."

"Of course," Coran responded

"Thanks, I'll be right back," Lance set down the phone making sure that he didn't hang up and then ran outside to Hunk "HUNK!" He screamed

"Lance? What is it? Did you prank another Telemarketer?"

"No, it's the Orphanage! There are two kids that they think would fit our household!"

"Two?" Hunk questioned smiling "That's awesome!"

"They were wondering if we could head down later today and come meet the kids?"

"Today is, like, the best day!! I'll get dressed up more (because sweats and a tank top won't make the best first impression), then we can head out."

"Okay, I'll tell them that!" Lance smiled "I can't believe it!! Today is the day!" Lance ran back to the phone "Coran?"

"I'm still here, Mr. Garrett."

"We'll be there in about three hours. It's a little bit of a travel to get there, as you know."

"Excellent, we'll get the children ready as well. See you soon, Mr. Garrett."

"Thank you, Coran," Lance added before he hung up and headed to the bedroom to get dressed up for the meeting

"It's really happening!" Hunk smiled wide in nervousness as he couldn't pick out his clothing.

"I'm just going to go with something simple and casual," Lance walked over to his side of the closet

"I want to as well, but I want to have a more approachable aura. OH! Should I shave?"

"No, I like the little goatee that you've got going." Lance laughed as he noticed Hunk's nervousness that matched his own

"You know what, I'll just go with this, maybe….. Do you think it's fine?"

Lance turned around and gasped. Hunk's body was beautifully clothed in a light gray collared top, covered in a very slick looking ashen sweater. His pants were an off yellow hue that reached all the way down to his feet and clamped around his waist with the belt his mother’s bought him for his 19th birthday.

"Hunk......babe..... you look beautiful..." Lance covered his mouth in awe

"Aw, thanks,~" Hunk blushed and in turn looked at what his husband was wearing.

"Oh, don't mind this, I'm not even sure if I want to go with it."

Hunk smiled wide to how _Lance_ his husband looked, "No, it's definitely you." Hunk bit his lip as he saw the beautiful jean-jacket hoodie that laid unbutton revealing a Transformers T-shirt underneath and rocked black jeans and his new DC Skating sneakers.

"We look like quite the pair, Hunk," Lance commented as he looked at them both in the mirror

"Would you like us to look any differently?"

"Not a chance in the world,~" Lance cooed.

The two grabbed the car keys and got into the car not even half an hour after Coran called. They held hands the whole way down to the Orphanage, nervous about meeting the kids that the Orphanage believes is right for them.

 

Hunk and Lance exited the car, their hands leaving each other for only exiting the car and not a moment later. They entered in the door, being welcomed by an excited Coran behind the desk and walked out from behind it.

"Welcome again, Mr. Garrett and Mr. Garrett!" Coran said enthusiastically, I'll take you to the director who will then introduce you to the children."

"Thank you, again, Coran."

"No, thank you two! You've given these children another chance at a decent life." They followed Coran to the director's office and were welcomed in by a very warm aura

"My name is Allura, it is very nice to meet you both." the female Director said with a smile as bright as an angel's.

"Hello, Allura, I am Hunk Garrett and this is my husband Lance Garrett."

"Please sit down," Allura motioned, she waited for them to sit down and waited until they were comfortably sitting to continue "So, I am going to go over the children's profiles before you meet them." She smiled as she pulled out three profiles

"On the phone, Coran said that there were two children...." Lance commented

"Yes, but one child is in a circumstance where he can not be separated from his sibling. If you end up adopting him his sibling will have to come with him. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." Hunk said resting his hand on Lance's thigh "Please, Allura, continue,"

Allura smiled as she showed the first Profile, "This is Katie Holt, but all the kids here call her Pidge." She opened a folder to a beautiful little girl with the biggest smile, her light brown hair curled upwards and her adorable hooded green onesie accented her beautiful eyes very well.

"She's so cute!" Hunk commented

"Katie was the youngest of the Holt family, who sadly all died in a car crash a year ago. She'll be two in three months. She's very smart for her age and she get's really engaged with other kids."

"I love her already~," Hunk smiled deeply as he looked at her picture

"The other two?" Lance asked

"The oldest is 14, he's been through foster homes for about 11 years after his parents abandoned him because of his deformity."

"Deformity?" Lance questioned as Allura pulled out the profile

"His name is Takashi Shirogane, he goes by Shiro. He's original from Obihiro, Japan," Allura showed them the picture of a black haired teenager "He has nerve damage in his right arm due to complications during birth, he often finds himself in pain that makes him scream and he get's night terrors often." Hunk grabbed the profile and looked at the more monotone appearing profile for Shiro. In the picture, Shiro sat in the corner with his legs curled to his chest and a book in front of him.

"He has a scar?" Hunk pointed out "Across his face?"

"One of his foster mother's ran towards him with a kitchen knife," Allura stated

"He....He seems really lonely," Lance commented as he grabbed the profile, his heart hurt for Shiro. "Hunk...." Lance looked up to Hunk

"I know that look," Hunk smiled "Can we see the third child?"

"Of course," Allura smiled, slightly surprised that they requested to continue "This is Kenjiro Kogane, but he prefers to go by Keith, he is six years old. He's originally from Osaka, Japan," She presented the profile, swapping out Shiro's, "No one knows where his parents went just one day he showed up to the Orphanage in Osaka. He was transferred to the Orphanage in Obihiro after a discipline issue. Shiro adopted him the second he saw him in the same orphanage as him in Obihiro and doesn't let Keith out of his sight now. Keith can be standoffish when you first meet him, but he can warm up quickly if given the opportunity." They both looked at Keith, his hair longer in the back than the front, his face slightly scrunched into a scowl and his arms crossed.

"His eyes are purple?" Hunk questioned

"They are quite beautiful aren't they?" Allura smiled

"We'd like to see them now, please?" Hunk asked more than demanded

"Of course, do you have a preference of who to start with?"

"Shiro." Lance said quickly, "I'd like to get to know him first, please."

"Of course, when the room is all set up I'll come get you two." Allura smiled and walked around her desk to the front door in which the two came into.

 

"You're really fixed on Shiro," Hunk commented

"And you have your eyes set on Katie, what's your point?" Lance questioned a little hostile "Sorry, Babe.....I just....he should have a good home after all the crap he's been through. I think we might be a really good fit for him, that's all."

"It's okay, Shiro seems like a nice kid, but do you really want to adopt a kid that's already in his teens?"

"Yes," Lance said "Babe, he's probably had to be an adult all his life, he's never even had a childhood with how Allura sounded with his past homes. Hannah told us a few weeks ago that we are the most fun couple ever, I think that it would be a good idea to let him be a child for once in his life." The door behind them opened,

"Shiro's in the room waiting for you." Allura smiled as she then motioned for them to follow her. The two stood and followed behind her as if they were ducklings. They walked towards a room with a large looking window into the play area and a smaller room inside with a boy tapping his foot nervously as he looked to the ground. Allura opened the door "Shiro, this is Mr. Garrett and Mr. Garrett, they want to talk with you for a bit." Allura said

"Y-Yeah..." Shiro said a little worried as he watched Hunk walk in first.

"Hello, Shiro," Hunk said as he sat down in one of the two seats available.

"H-Hello.... Mr. Garrett....." Shiro said in a stutter, really nervous right now

"Hunk is fine," Hunk laughed "This is my husband Lance," Hunk motioned to Lance who just sat down beside Hunk

Lance lit up when he saw Shiro right in front of him, "Hey, Champ," he smiled as he stretched out his hand to shake

"Sir," Shiro said, relaxing his shoulders just a bit as he extended his arm and shook his hand

"So, Champ," Lance began, leaning in towards Shiro "My husband and I are thinking about adopting you, would you be okay with us?"

Shiro looked at them in disbelief, "You want to adopt me? Why?"

"Allura told us that you've had a rough childhood, and I think that our house would suit you. It's a slow paced, loving environment."

"That's what my last family told me...." Shiro said, looking down to the ground

"Remember when my older brother came back from the war, Hunk?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah,"

"What's your point?" Shiro questioned

"Whenever he screamed at night, crying bloody murder because of the pain his head and heart were in, I was there. Shiro," Lance tried to make Shiro focus on him, and when they met eyes Lance smiled "I won't let you fight alone anymore." Shiro held back tears, but it was obvious that he wanted to cry

"Could I ask something of you, sir?"

"Lance, Lance would be fine, Champ."

"Lance....I know it may be impossible, but could you adopt Keith also? Keith is like my brother, I don't know if he can live without me."

"We'll have him in here too, don't worry Shiro."

"Thank you, Lance and Hunk." Shiro smiled

"Hey, Champ, do you mind if we stay and talk a little longer?" Lance asked before Shiro stood up

"Really?" Shiro asked, lighting up hope in his eyes

"I would love to get to know you, Shiro."

Hunk was in awe with how much Shiro and Lance had in common, Lance ended up criss-cross on the ground smiling laughing and talking about fun shows and space.

"Mr. Garrett?" Allura walked into the room to find them enjoying themselves more than any other parents that have been in the Orphanage in a while.

"Yes?" Hunk and Lance looked to her

"It's time to meet with Pidge."

"Actually, Allura, can we meet with Keith next?"

"Oh," Allura said mildly surprised "Of course, I'll go get him."

Lance smiled and turned to Shiro, "Well, Champ, can I come back later?"

"I'd like that, Mr.Garrett--Lance." Shiro and Lance stood up and Lance waved 'bye' with a painful smile on his face. Shiro followed Allura out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"You really liked him, Lance," Hunk commented

"I think he'd be an amazing fit for our home. Did you not like him?"

"It's not that, I just think that he may like you more."

"Impossible!" Lance gasped "He loved you! I could tell!"

"Alright, I get it. Let's meet Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lance's attire idea](https://sc01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1dP2VHpXXXXczXVXXq6xXFXXXr/men-latest-hoodie-jeans-jacket-jean-jacket.jpg)   
>  [Hunk's attire idea](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d0/cb/1f/d0cb1fdca8bae1ed4fe3ea47c2139ad1.jpg)


	3. Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but Keith's and Pidge's are going to be shorter than the other chapters. Then after Pidges we will bget back to normal length. Sorry!

Keith was a character. That was no joke.

Lance and Hunk were concerned that he was not going to get along with anyone, let alone be able to survive on his own. The poor kid looked malnourished and pissed off beyond belief. He seemed like a small angry bunny that was defending its den, but at the same time, he was the hungry wolf trying to get into the den.

What **absolutely** didn't help was him entering in when Lance was letting Hunk have a mouth full, and not kissing either. Hunk was bored so he lightly kissed Lance, but Lance was having none of it because they were in the territory of children and he didn't want them to get the wrong idea or anything. And Just as Lance begun to raise his voice and point a finger at Hunk, Keith had walked in.

"My name is--"

"Your names mean nothing... you're only having me in here because you're thinking about adopting Shiro and Allura said we were a package," Keith grunted in anger as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, sliding down it a little. Lance tried so hard to not laugh, I mean, this little kid was so angry for no reason but he was so adorable. At age six he was already this angry with the world but at the same time...his feet didn't even reach the ground from the chair.

"We are here on Shiro's request," Lance said. Keith raised a brow and glanced over to Lance

"We are considering adopting Shiro, he told us to consider you as well."

"You can't take Shiro!" Keith jumped up in his seat staring at Hunk

"We aren't going to just take him without his consent." Lance scolded

"Listen, Keith," Hunk smiled and leaned in a little towards Keith "Let's put the adoption to the side for a second. I want to know about your shirt." Hunk pointed to Keith's black t-shirt with a Hawaiian word on the chest as well as a white outline of a wave with a man surfing.

"What about it?" Keith looked down to the shirt

"Do you know what that means?" Hunk asked about to cry

"No... Shiro gave it to me last year."

"It means, Bravery." Hunk laughed through his nose as he noticed Keith blushed a little, "I can tell that you are very protective of Shiro, and you are very brave to hold your ground to be by his side forever." Hunk motioned for Keith to look at him and when he met Hunk's passionate brown eyes, without even hearing another word, Keith was on board. But Hunk went on to finish his statement, "Why don't you help me be brave? Help me to be the man of the house (so to speak) and be there for your brother." Hunk rested his elbows on his knees "I really think that Shiro _and_ you, would make the perfect addition to our home. Do you think that would be alright?" Hunk asked

"..." Keith just kind of stared at Hunk. Replaying what he had said and the meaning of the word. Keith seemed to try to find the hidden meanings behind each and every word as if what Hunk said was only going to be slander and something to put him down. "I...I would like that.." Keith said in a quiet voice and a timid smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this so that I can make this chronological. I am still out of commission for the most part and working on the next chapter which is coming by slowly.


End file.
